


You can play at that game

by Shugarship



Series: Stories of JohnMark [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Romantic Boyfriend Johnny, but so is Mark, johnny is whipped, so soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugarship/pseuds/Shugarship
Summary: For Mark and Johnny that room in that New York hotel will always be engraved in their minds. Every touch and every endearing word they said to each other is something that they will never forget.





	You can play at that game

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,so I wrote this and I kinda liked it soo  
> This was unbeta'd so expect a lot of errors

First times were always meant to be special and Johnny was alway quite the romantic, so when Mark finds himself on a bed with rose petals on it in his hotel room with Johnny he isn't shocked. In fact, he expected a gesture like this from his tall boyfriend.

Johnny takes his time with everything. From kissing to stripping Mark of his clothes, Johnny does everything slowly and sensually, basking in this moment. Although he was really impatient for this moment, Mark doesn't mind at all. They kiss languidly and it's deathly silent in the room except for the rustling of the bedsheets.

Mark appreciates this moment a lot, he knows what's going to end up happening and there's that excitement that bubbles up in his chest just by thinking about it, but the soft burning touches that Johnny leaves imprinted on his skin whenever he gently lets his hands roam Mark's body is something that he'll never forget. This feeling of being in a room completely silent and letting his heightened sense of touch completely take over is something completely new. He doesn't need words. All he needs is Johnny's hands, lips, mouth. All he needs is Johnny's everything guiding him. Nothing more, nothing less.

Johnny stops kissing Mark and looks at the younger in the eyes. That look asked over a million questions and there was over a hundred insecurities in them too, but Mark didn't break their eye contact. Instead, Mark gave Johnny a reassuring nod and gave him one of those looks that were so full of love and affection that anyone would melt at it. Words at this point were becoming useless, especially when Mark and Johnny were a couple who relied on actions more than words.

Johnny leaned down to nip on Mark's collar bone and when Mark let out a shudder Johnny smirked on the skin. Mark would probably feel that for the next few weeks. Seemingly pleased by this reaction, Johnny continued kissing Mark around his shoulder and collar bone - using his tongue and teeth just to get small whimpers from Mark. He was avoiding Mark's neck and Mark was thankful that Johnny was being careful of leaving visible marks and took so many things into consideration.

Johnny pulls back and stares at Mark intensely, admiring his lover with the utmost affection and passion. At this point into the night Mark was left with only a button up (that may or may not belong to Johnny) that wasn't even fully buttoned thanks to Johnny; in Johnny's opinion, he landed the prettiest boy in the world and he wants to appreciate how pretty his boyfriend is everyday.

They started to kiss again, only this time it was deeper and more passionate. Every single subtle touch by Johnny and every press of the lips leaves Mark breathless, and he keeps asking for more. Mark doesn't stop kissing Johnny, not even when he starts to unbutton Johnny's polo or when he unbuckles Johnny's belt. The only time that he takes a break is when they both take a second to breathe and Mark takes this opportunity to rid Johnny of is his shirt and jeans.

They weren't rushing anything, but the desperation and the want was there. It was pointless to do anything too fast, besides Johnny liked watching his boyfriend slowly coming apart at his touch. Johnny's hands slid to Mark's thighs and parted them, he placed himself in between Mark's legs and still maintained his eyes on Mark's face. Mark didn't know what was more embarrassing, Johnny's big hands massaging the insides of Mark's thighs. Or Johnny eyeing Mark intently while doing such actions.

As a couple and as best friends they always relied on each other the most. Mark always relied on Johnny to stop him from overworking and to take care of him. Johnny always relied on Mark to encourage him when he's in a slump. Johnny was Mark's first love and the new emotions that bloomed in the Canadian's heart were something strange. Mark felt as though he's went entered the mind of a protagonist in a romance novel and he was addicted to the story.

The air was still, but there was a heat that came from Johnny's actions. Mark was in a daze at this point, but everything seemed intense. His mind was spinning from the feeling of Johnny over him, the older making a mess out of Mark. When Johnny finally stopped pressing Mark's buttons he grabbed the lube on the bedside table next to him.

Before Johnny poured any he looked at Mark gently. "Is it okay if I do this?" Mark wanted to yell out, 'Yes please!' But his voice seemed to fail him at this point, so only a soft "yes," was uttered. At Mark's consent Johnny poured the lube on his fingers and brought them to Mark's hole, hearing no complaints from Mark, Johnny pushed in his fingers and  
Mark hissed at the intrusion.

Mark has done this before, but having someone else do this to him made him feel exposed and vulnerable. Usually Mark would hate feeling like that, but the fact that Johnny is the one making him feel this way sent shivers up his spine. He trusted Johnny, he relied on the older to make him let go. No worries and no overworking. He trusted Johnny take care of him.

And Johnny did a good job at making Mark feel as though he had no control of anything. It was liberating in a way for both of them. When Johnny finally finished stretching Mark he whispered, "Are you ready?" Mark nodded feverently and Johnny pulled off his boxers and rolled a condom on. Johnny then aligned himself to Mark's ass and slowly pushed in.

Mark could feel his thighs trembling from the intrusion that was surely bigger than Johnny's fingers. Johnny continued pushing into Mark until he was flush against him. He waited a few seconds for Mark to adjust to him and when Mark whispered out a "Please move." Johnny was more than happy to do so.

At that moment Mark felt breathless every single time Johnny slowly dragged his hips, slowly fucking into Mark. Mark brought his hands up to his face as he tried to stop the moans from coming out, but Johnny stopped him from doing so. The older had moved his hands from his face and softly looked at his boyfriend.

"Can I hear your beautiful voice?" Mark's heart skipped at Johnny's words and he unconsciously nodded, not able to deny the older anything.

Johnny continued to thrust deeply and slowly, maintaining eye contact with Mark as he quietly groaned. Looking at Johnny like that, it meant the world to Mark.

Mark could tell that Johnny was close, he was becoming a little more reckless and less precise, Mark also felt that he himself was close, his thighs trembling and a fire spreading throughout his body. Johnny bent over and buried his face in Marks shoulder, groaning as he continued thrusting.

"I'm all yours sweetheart." Johnny muttered these words into Marks shoulder and everything froze. Marks chest felt so light, almost like cotton, the fluttering sensation in his heart as he processed his older lover's words.

"I'm all yours too." Mark whispered these words, his voice breaking at the end. Johnny looked up from Mark's shoulder and he seemed to also be surprised at the comment. The amount of euphoria that Johnny was experiencing was unforgettable.

"I'm close.." Johnny groaned out and Mark smiled as he brushed his hands through Johnny's hair.

"It's okay." Johnny's hips stuttered at Mark's words and he came inside of Mark, gripping on the bedsheets tightly. Mark shakily moaned as he felt Johnny come inside of his and looked at his boyfriend pleadingly. Johnny brought his hand down and slowly stroked Mark, looking at him meaningfully.

"You can come if you want to darling." Mark almost cried in relief as he reached his release, burying his face in Johnny's shoulder. They stayed in that position for almost 30 seconds, none of them said anything but they were trying to come down from their high.

Johnny then pulled out of Mark and flopped down next to his boyfriend. Johnny turned to face Mark and brought his hand up to comb through Mark's hair. "I'm going to get the towel okay sweetheart?" Mark nodded tiredly as Johnny got up and went into the bathroom, returning with a wet towel.

Johnny cleaned Mark and himself up quickly, discarding the soiled sheets from the bed. Mark was already drifting off and Johnny chuckled at he looked at his boyfriend. Johnny finally laid down in bed again and Mark rolled over to cuddle up to him. Johnny complied and pulled Mark to his chest, one hand tracing patterns on his lower back.

"I love you." Mark spoke in a jumbled mess and Johnny smiled widely at Mark's words.

"I love you too, Mark." Mark cuddled up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him smiling sleepily. Johnny would always cherish this scenery.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad or cringy and that some people like it hehe


End file.
